


No Stranger

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-26
Updated: 2003-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: 'He is no stranger...'  A characterization of Josh Lyman





	No Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**No Stranger**

**by:** natlski

**Character(s):** Josh  
**Pairing(s):** none  
**Category(s):** General/Angst  
**Rating:** G  
**Disclaimer:** I only dream about making money from this. Unfortunately everything belongs to someone else.  
**Summary:** "He is no stranger..." A characterization of Josh Lyman  
**Spoiler:** Everything through the end of season 2  
**Author's Note:** The idea for this came to me while watching Noel and Josh’s response to Stanley Keyworth. I know I should be working on Residual Scarring, but had to deal with this idea first. Don’t worry; I have every intention of finishing RS. 

He’s no stranger to stress and the pressure of the position. So as it builds he continues to cope; choosing a stamp, researching the missing pilot, listening to Sam’s ridiculous argument about the SPR. He focuses, throws himself into his work. He tries to learn everything he can about the pilot. He’s drawn inexplicably. He’s fixated. 

He’s no stranger to tragedy. A malfunctioning of a popcorn popper and his sister, his friend, his protector is gone. A phone call in the midst of joyous celebration and his father, his hero, his example is gone. So he plays hit and run with relationships and always keeps everyone at a certain distance to protect him self. 

He’s no stranger to psychiatrists; a strategically placed question here and an emphasized word there. So he keeps up his guard. He gives flippant answers, yet he knows they’re only trying to help and in the end he tells everything-almost. 

He’s no stranger to misdirection. He knows how to manipulate a conversation, to get what ever he wants. Like a magician he performs verbal slight of hand. So he distracts people from a point of disagreement, from a difficult situation, from his pain, from where his affections truly lie. And sometimes he even successfully misdirects him self. 

He’s no stranger to pain. The report of a gun and the shattering of glass release his blood from his veins. It demands his attention and requires all his strength. So he tries to hold his life together and be strong for everyone else. 

He’s no stranger to fear and panic. The sting of smoke and the lick of flames ignite an ache. The strains of melody and the shattering of glass steal the breath from his lungs. So he throws him self into his work and fights to understand what is going on inside and maintain control. 

He’s no stranger to love. Parents boast about the remaining child while tentatively keeping alive the memory of the one who’s missing. His head is cushioned from striking the ground and a panicked, disbelieving voice summons help. An ‘assistant’ keeps a constant bedside vigil and sets up rules for recovery. An old family friend displays faith over and over again. A buddy takes the blame for misadventures. A too big pair of pajamas is presented as a gift. A boss calls him ‘son’. So he cherishes them; he rejoices with them in victory, comforts them in sorrow, and he knows he can stand tall beside them and look them in the eye; because he is no stranger. 

~~~finis~~~ 


End file.
